


Underneath your clothes

by Pandora279



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora279/pseuds/Pandora279
Summary: Dos años después de que fuera exonerado, Sirius Black decide ir por una copa para tratar de olvidar el pasado, sin esperar encontrarse con una pelinegra que también buscaba una cura líquida para sus pesares.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Pansy Parkinson





	Underneath your clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Esta es una idea que he tenido en la cabeza por años y era tiempo de materializarla.
> 
> Siempre he pensado que Pansy encajaría perfecto en los merodeadores porque todos eran niños que acostumbraban burlarse de sus compañeros. Me gusta pensar que si podemos redimir a James y Sirius por lo que hicieron, podemos darle una oportunidad a personajes como Draco o Pansy. 
> 
> Anyway, no creo que nadie lea esto pero si lo hacen, espero que lo disfruten.

_"I know I could not last very long at all_

_Without you here to break my fall_

_I knew I could not stand alone for very long_

_without you there to take my cocat"_

_— After glow, Foals —_

* * *

Era una noche como cualquier otra, cielo semi despejado, el invierno haciéndose presente en el aire frío de los últimos días de Noviembre, las luces y el sonido de los autos recorriendo las calles sin cesar. Frente a ella un par de muggles se besaban entre risas, una escena era tan repulsiva que le revolvía el estómago. 

Entró al Caldero Chorreante intentando escapar de sus problemas. En una noche atareada de viernes tomaría un estratégico lugar en la barra, era mucho más sencillo ordenar y le permitía conocer solteros que olvidarían su nombre tras una noche o un par de citas, sin embargo, en esta ocasión quería mantener un perfil bajo, si es que eso era posible. Buscó una mesa oculta de los ojos curiosos en el costado del local.

—Pansy Parkinson,— dijo la rubia que caminaba hacia ella con una copa y una botella —no esperaba verte esta noche.—Su tono era de sorpresa, claramente falsa, pero sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención. Había llegado a conocer a Hannah y sus manierismos, y si bien no estaba segura si podía considerarla su amiga, lo cierto es que después de muchas noches en las cuales la vió en su peores momentos, había aprendido que poseía una intuición increíble acompañada por el rasgo de todo buen cantinero, la discreción.

—Sentí las ganas de un trago.—Con una sonrisa de empatía, Hannah se sentó a su lado y sirvió dos vasos de un líquido dudoso. Sin detenerse a ver lo que era, Pansy lo bebió de golpe. El fuerte brebaje la sorprendió, esparciendo fuego mientras descendía por su garganta, y provocándole una mueca instantánea.—¿Pero qué demonios es esto? ¿Absenta?  
  
—¿Quieres hablar de eso?— señaló la rubia mientras terminaba su vaso de un trago sin hacer ninguna mueca. Pansy se limitó a servir otro trago pero no le dio respuesta alguna. No quería siquiera mencionarlo. Por semanas los periódicos hicieron una cuenta regresiva para el evento del siglo. Las chicas que recibieron una invitación hablaban del evento de la temporada como si nunca hubiesen visto nada parecido. "Adoro el estilo de la letra" "Astoria siempre tiene buen gusto" "Escuché que traerán 3000 peonias de Francia" "Oh, lo sentimos tanto, Pansy, sabemos que es un tema sensible". Que se jodan.

Estaba claro que ella, al contrario del resto, rogaba por no ser invitada pues estaba segura que su ego no le permitiría declinar, pero en el pasado Morgana nunca había escuchado sus plegarias y ésta vez no fue la excepción.

—Si me necesitas, estaré en la barra— exclamó la rubia antes de levantarse, ella la miró con agradecimiento y estuvo segura de que por un momento le regaló una sonrisa, pero la ligereza que sintió fue abandonada en un segundo cuando sus pensamientos volvieron.

—Hannah, deja la botella.—murmuró antes de terminar por tercera vez el contenido de su vaso. El líquido nuevamente incendió todo a su paso, pero esta vez fingió no sentirlo, después de todo, pretender era su mejor talento.

* * *

  
Su nombre era sinónimo de asesino. A pesar de que el Ministerio decidió que no era culpable, algunas personas parecían no olvidarlo. Podía verlo en la forma en que algunas madres tomaban a sus hijos de la mano y se cambiaban de acera cuando él caminaba por la calle, o por los curiosos que se acercaban a preguntarle si realmente lo había hecho, y sin importar cuantas veces dijera que no, siempre había un rayo de duda en su mirada, la suficiente para que no lo trataran con normalidad.

En un inicio no pudo hacer otra cosa excepto culpar al Ministerio por alargar el proceso. A pesar de pelear con la Orden, dijeron que la falta de testigos y pruebas a su favor, además del escape de Azkaban, volvían imposible el dejarlo en libertad inmediata. El juicio se alargó por año y medio después de la batalla de Hogwarts, durante ese tiempo el profeta llevó a cabo encuestas en la comunidad mágica en las que la mayoría lo encontraban culpable. Habían pasado dos años desde que el Ministerio lo exoneró de todos los cargos, y si bien el primer aniversario decidió pasarlo en casa, bebiendo y sumiéndose en su propia miseria, su ahijado le hizo entender que ahogarse en su pena no iba a solucionarlo.

Aun así prefería estar solo. ¿Debía festejar el que tras veinte años el Ministerio lo dejara en libertad, pese a que nunca fue culpable? Si el día significaba algo era un recuerdo de todo lo que intentaba poner atrás.

Necesitaba sentirse libre y no había nada mejor que un paseo en motocicleta en medio de la noche. Días después de que lo absolvieron, Hagrid apareció en su puesta con la motocicleta que una vez le perteneció, y si en un principio se negó a aceptarla, pronto se dio cuenta que le hacía falta. Cuando volaba era nuevamente un chico recién salido de Hogwarts con un insaciable deseo de aventura, podía reír y dejar de lado sus preocupaciones, a veces pasaba noches enteras con las luces de Londres bajo sus pies.

* * *

  
Pensó en la pareja de hace un rato, el desconocido besando a la chica, pareciera que la vida quería restregarle su miseria en la cara. El alcohol había comenzado a hacer efecto y el calor no tardó en hacerse presente. El abrigo de pieles al que se aferraba, tratando de no atraer miradas indeseadas, ahora descansaba en el asiento.

  
Pansy adoraba la atención, mas en aquel momento no se sentía como ella misma, sino como un triste espectáculo para el resto de los clientes que sin duda murmuraban sobre su presencia ahí. Que se jodan. Repitió en su mente, y una vez más tomó un sorbo de licor entre sus labios. ¿Qué importaba lo que ellos pensaran? Siempre buscaban motivos para juzgarla por lo que había sido, pero ella y solo ella debía cargar el peso de las decisiones que tomó cuando era tan solo una cría, debía soportar la envidia que conllevaba ser de una buena familia, la condescendencia de los que la trataban como una cara bonita.

Con cada trago comenzaba a creerse la máscara de arrogancia que era la caracterizaba. Aquel vestido que dejaba su espalda al descubierto representaba su armadura en contra del mundo. Su madre le había enseñado que si iba a dar la cara, tenía que viéndose como la envidia de todo aquel que estuviera en la habitación, por eso eligió su vestido favorito y el collar ostentoso collar de esmeraldas que perteneció a su madre. Debía verse bien para celebrar a su ex prometido.

El hecho de haber sido invitada era humillante, y por un momento deseó que Draco tuviera la delicadeza de olvidarla, pero ambos eran el linaje de dos importantes familias y cortesías como aquellas no podían pasarse por alto, y si bien debía soportar la obligación de asistir, esto no significaba que intentaría mantener un perfil bajo. Pansy había decidido manejar la situación con la cabeza en alto, como si no significaba absolutamente nada.

El ensayo de la boda hizo justicia a su nombre, y fue la ocasión perfecta para practicar su reacción. Todos los invitados habían estado reunidos en un restaurante en el centro de Londres, recordando las vidas de la feliz pareja y celebrando su amor. Era un golpe en el estómago, una broma cósmica mal elaborada. Tan solo debía repetirlo en el gran día y fingir no conocer a Draco Malfoy por el resto de su vida.

* * *

  
Condujo por un par de horas sin un destino en particular, hasta que decidió que un tragó no le vendría mal y se encontró en la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Al llegar, fue recibido por miradas de intriga y desdén por aquellos ocupantes que, de manera inmediata, interrumpieron su conversación y se giraron a verlo.

"¿No es ese Sirius Black?" "¿El asesino?"

Se debatió unos segundos cerca de la barra, pensando si siquiera debía tomar asiento. Podía soportar las miradas y murmullos, a decir verdad estaba acostumbrado, pero no aquella noche. Estaba a punto de irse cuando la vio. Oculta entre las sombras, la figura de una mujer que le hizo olvidarse de la conmoción que su presencia había provocado.

Recorrió el camino, desde su cabello cortó a la altura del cuello, que no hacía excepto privilegiar la vista, hasta el comienzo de un vestido que sin duda no estaba diseñado para un lugar como ese. Dudó por unos momentos si debía acercarse, su instinto le decía que lo hiciera pero algo lo estaba deteniendo. Eres libre, se repitió mentalmente. Era su manera de impulsarse a hacer cosas últimamente, pensar en cómo actuaría el Sirius de su edad si jamás hubiera estado en Azkaban era lo único que lo impulsaba a salir de la casa.

Se sentó en la mesa de al lado, ordenó un Whisky y no fue hasta un par de minutos después, cuando tuvo una copa entre sus manos y el amargo sabor en su boca, que volteó a verla, y para su sorpresa, se topó con mirada curiosa clavada fijamente en él.

¿Lo habría reconocido? Por supuesto. Tal vez el estúpido Profeta había corrido otro artículo sobre el aniversario de su libertad. ¿Estaba asustada? ¿Era una de aquellas personas que lo creían un asesino? Aquello había sido una mala idea, fue un iluso al pensar que podía pasar por un completo extraño. Finalizó su bebida, dejando un par de galeones y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la escuchó hablar.

—Tardaste más eligiendo un asiento que terminando tu copa.

Sirius volvió a dejarse envolver por sus ojos perforantes, tratando de descifrarla. Tal vez no lo conocía, no, tal vez aquella mesa la luz tenue de las velas le había otorgado el camuflaje perfecto para tener una noche de en la cual podía abandonar las etiquetas que lo acompañaban, incluso si todo se perdería cuando salieran de ahí. Se permitió tener un momento de debilidad, y por más que su mente gritaba que estaba guiando por sus deseos en lugar de la razón, su cuerpo se negaba a levantarse, como si estuviera petrificado en aquel asiento.

—Supongo que sí—finalmente respondió ante la mirada expectante que aguardaba su respuesta.—¿Esperas a alguien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y con un gesto que lo invitaba a sentarse, señaló la silla que estaba a su lado. Sirius aceptó su oferta, y fue en ante tal cercanía que se dio cuenta que la mujer con la que hablaba era mucho más joven de lo que pensaba. El maquillaje en su rostro la hace ver madura y ciertamente el vestido no ayuda en nada, pero no podía tener más de treinta años. Por un momento se sintió un viejo decrépito y giró el rostro, incómodo ante la situación.

Ella se rió entre dientes al percibir su incomodidad y sacó de su bolso una cigarrera plateada con dos iniciales grabadas "P.P.". Le ofreció un cigarro, el cual aceptó, y como buen caballero, Sirius se ofreció a encenderlo. Su atención se fijó en sus labios carmín, la manera en la exhaló el humo y una vez más, en los enigmáticos ojos verdes que lo habían encantado.

No había prisa alguna, por lo que se quedaron así unos segundos, observándose y fumando, disfrutando la compañía del otro, no obstante, Sirius tenía la impresión de que estaba siendo analizado para decidir si sería una presa digna de cazar. La respuesta pareció ser un sí, porque empujó la botella hacia él.

Sirius se sirvió un vaso y al probarlo, se preguntó cómo alguien cómo ella podía tolerar ese licor. Le recordó al whisky de fuego James y él contrabandearon a Hogwarts en más de una ocasión. Justo cuando estaba a punto de sumirse nuevamente en sus recuerdos, su atención se desplazó nuevamente a la pelinegra y la peligrosa sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, parecida a la de un gato apunto de atrapar a un canario.  
  
—Tranquilo, sigo lo suficientemente consciente para tomar buenas decisiones—en ningún momento su mirada se retiró de la suya, por el contrario, parecía querer retarlo en un místico encantamiento que lo había hecho olvidar del resto del mundo.

—Solo estoy un poco oxidado, no he hecho esto en un tiempo— admitió Sirius con sinceridad.

—No pareces la clase de hombre al que le haga falta compañía.— mencionó llevándose el vaso a la boca, nuevamente llevando la atención a sus labios y Sirius tuvo que concentrarse para volver a la conversación.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Una mujer como tú no parece del tipo que bebe sola en un bar, mucho menos estar sentada en la oscuridad cuando ese vestido está diseñado para volverte el foco de atención.—esta vez sus ojos vagaron de sus labios a su cuello. Debajo del intrincado collar de esmeraldas, su piel parecía tersa al tacto. Siguió la línea con la mirada, preguntándose qué se sentiría poner sus labios en él, prestando atención a los lunares que había en este y preguntándose cómo había sido tan afortunado como para terminar en el momento y lugar correctos.

—Digamos que me conociste en el momento y lugar equivocado.—Mencionó la pelinegra, lo cual hizo que Sirius dejara escapar una sonrisa ante la similitud con sus pensamientos. ¿Era acaso una broma cósmica? Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, hace mucho tiempo se había resignado a que la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—Justo pensaba lo opuesto, y si bien puedo admitir que compartir una copa con una mujer como tú es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, creo que lo más prudente sería retirarme.

La pelinegra no pareció desanimada por su burda manera de terminar el encuentro. Nuevamente sonrió y con una mirada juguetona se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿No?—respondió Sirius intrigado.

—Tengo una mejor idea—respondió aquella mujer, inclinándose hacia él—creo que necesito aire fresco. ¿Escoltarías a una dama por las peligrosas calles de Londres?

* * *

—Pansy…Pansy…—escuchó mientras caminaba a la salida del bar. No había ignorado que la ex Hufflepuff había tuvo su mirada clavada en ella a lo largo de la noche, pero estaba en medio de un juego que había quitado su mente de todos sus problemas. ¿A quién le importaba Draco cuando un hombre así estaba esperándola afuera?

—Hannah, querida.—caminó hacia ella, sintiendo nuevamente las miradas de todos clavadas en sí.—¿No es lindo? Algunos años más grande, sí, pero estoy harta de los hombres de nuestra edad que se comportan como unos niños.

Hannah la vio con una sonrisa juguetona. —Si, es bastante guapo. ¿pero realmente no tienes idea de quién es?

—¿El padre de alguno de nuestros amados ex compañeros?

—No—dio una carcajada—Por Merlín, esto va a ser divertido. Buena suerte, Parkinson. Espero detalles.—la rubia la despidió con un guiño que le hizo sonreír ante la expectativa de su próxima conversación.

Al salir el aire helado la golpeó en la cara, obligándola a aferrarse de manera instintiva a su abrigó. El misterioso hombre que la esperaba al lado de una motocicleta.

—Dime que no tienes frío—dijo con una actitud juguetona mientras se acercaba a ella. ¿Los papeles se habían invertido? ¿En qué momento se había convertido en la presa en el juego del gato y el ratón? Sin embargo, no podía negar que su presencia la puso nerviosa por un momento, la cercanía, el sutil aroma de madera y sándalo que poseía, el tono grave y rasposo de su voz.

Negó con la cabeza, el alcohol se había encargado de eso. El hombre miró hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar una risa, y señaló la motocicleta—Bien, porque el viento es mucho peor en las alturas.

Pansy tardó unos segundos en entender lo que decía antes de darse cuenta que la estaba invitando a subir a una motocicleta voladora. Su expresión inicial de terror debió parecer evidente ya que su acompañante se acercó aún más hasta poder susurrar en su oído —No te preocupes, te prometo que no te dejare caer.

Dio un trago en seco y aceptó.

Tal vez fue el valor del alcohol, tal vez la necesidad de escapar del mundo, pero lo cierto es que en unos segundos estaba sobrevolando Londres, a pesar de su terror a las alturas, abrazando la cintura de un desconocido, pero la dosis de miedo y embriaguez la hacía sentir intrépida, como si pudiera conquistar el mundo.

Por un momento la ligereza regresó a su ser y los problemas que la rodeaban desaparecieron. Una inmensa sonrisa iluminó su rostro y cuando la emoción finalmente se desvaneció, recargó su cabeza en la espalda de aquel extraño, observando las luces que se reflejaban a lo largo del Támesis. Inclinó su cuerpo y lo abrazó con más fuerza, tenía una constitución fuerte que le hizo preguntarse qué habría por debajo de aquella chaqueta de cuero.

Lo guio hasta su hogar en Kensington, y aunque él había insistido que quería asegurarse que llegaba segura, Pansy estaba segura que aquel caballero perfecto la deseaba tanto como ella a él. Parecía un hombre que no acostumbraba los ligues de una noche y hace solo unos años hubiera estado fantaseando sobre las mil posibilidades de su futuro con él, pero en aquel momento trataba de no pensar en el futuro y vivir en el momento. Estaba harta de los hombres que terminaban siendo unos patanes, pero sobre todo estaba cansada de poner expectativas en algo que no funcionaría bien.

Estacionó su motocicleta justo enfrente de la casa blanca que se había convertido en su santuario, y rodeando su cintura con sus manos, la ayudó a descender de esa monstruosidad. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, y su cabeza quedaba a la altura de su pecho. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo la hizo tomar una decisión apresurada y lo jaló para plantarle un beso.

La necesidad voraz que se había construido a lo largo de la noche se vio satisfecha por la manera en la que él la tomó para acercarla aún más, acariciando su piel desnuda por debajo del abrigo. Era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse del mundo.

Rompió el beso sin alejarse más que un centímetro de su rostro, y con su la respiración agitada ante la falta de aire, hizo su última jugada—Toda esta pinta de caballero me parece fascinante, pero te doy 10 segundos para decidir si quieres pasar a tomar una copa.

Se despidió de él con otro beso antes de entrar a su hogar. Levantó los hechizos protectores y una vez del otro lado de la puerta, esperó con un nudo en el estómago. 10…9…8… _¿Qué esperaba?_ 7…6…5… _¿Era la diferencia de edad?_ 4… _¿Había parecido desesperada?_ 3… _¿Es que no era bonita?_ 2… _Eso no pasaría si fuera Astoria Greengrass_ 1…

La puerta se abrió y todas sus inseguridades se fueron por el drenaje, porque frente a ella estaba un hombre que parecía haber abandonado todas sus dudas e inhibiciones, para dar lugar a su instinto primario. Se acercó hacia ella con una tortuosa lentitud, y la pelinegra se dio cuenta que ya no estaba a cargo. Los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era la presa en aquella situación. Cuando finalmente llegó hasta donde estaba, se acercó nuevamente a sus labios con un hambre que debía ser satisfecha.

Estaba acorralada contra la pared y podía escuchar su respiración comenzando a agitarse ante la expectativa. Sus labios estaban a tan solo unos centímetros y casi sentirlos, pero esta vez no se detenía porque tuviera dudas. Sus ojos grises estaban fijamente clavados en sus labios como lo habían estado a lo largo de la noche, no obstante, en el bar había tratado de disimular aquellas miradas, mientras que en aquel momento parecía observarla con detenimiento como si pretendiera hacer un imagen mental de su rostro.

Una sonrisa de extremo a extremo ocupó su rostro antes de acercarse a su cuello y comenzar a tentarla, estaba jugando ella, tentándola, vengándose por los intentos de seducción que Pansy había hecho a lo largo de la noche. Pasó los labios a lo largo de su cuello, rozando el camino hasta su mandíbula, ajustando el agarre que mantenía sobre su cintura y pegándola su pelvis contra su hombría ahora erecta.

Llevó su mano hasta sus caderas, recorriendo el camino de la piel desnuda de su espalda hasta nuevamente posarse en su cintura con un agarre férreo que no dejaba lugar a un intento de escape. Se acercó nuevamente a sus labios y nuevamente la besó, con hambre, con avaricia, como si tratara de decirle que aquella noche solamente era suya, aunque ni siquiera supiera su nombre.

La heredera se dejó llevar por su agarre, levantando su vestido para exponer sus piernas mientras él simplemente soltaba un gruñido. Por Morgana, eso es justamente lo que estaba buscando, perderse en esos ojos grises y el mar de sensaciones que su cuerpo le provocaba, olvidarse de todos, de su vida, de sus padres, nadie existía afuera de su agarre. Cuando finalmente levantó el vestido hasta la altura de sus caderas, aquel hombre lo tomó entre sus manos y se puso de rodillas.

_Por Morgana._

Estaba mojada desde hace unos minutos, pero el hecho de verlo a sus pies, deslizando la ropa interior por sus piernas y sumergiendo su rostro en su intimidad la hacía querer correrse en ese mismo instante. Su lengua había encontrado el camino hasta su clítoris y estaba realizando una danza que provocaba que Pansy escupiera sonidos y palabras altisonantes.

—No te atrevas a parar.—logró articular a duras penas y el desconocido, como un fiel sirviente, obedeció sus órdenes hasta que finalmente la hizo alcanzar el límite. Con un gemido y un arqueo de espalda, Pansy liberó la ola de placer que se había formado en su interior. Por un momento pensó que iba a desfallecer por el temblor de sus piernas, pero él se levantó en una movimiento grácil, sujetándola nuevamente.

Pansy se recargó en su pecho hasta que recuperó el aliento, y cuando finalmente le dirigía una mirada retadora, es que él no tuvo reparo en levantarla y apoyarla contra la pared, introduciendo en ella en un movimiento lento y tortuoso. Nuevamente gimió, el orgasmo que tuvo la había dejado especialmente sensible, y aquel hombre la llenaba por completo.

Sintió el vaivén de sus caderas mientras la penetraba contra la pared, con una mano en su espalda para asegurar su agarre y la otra rodeando su cintura. Lo escuchaba gemir de una manera gutural que en un punto le recordó a un animal salvaje, y la manera en que la miraba, era de absoluto deseo.

Aquella mujer sería su perdición. Sirius no pudo evitar pensar mientras miraba sus ojos verdes conforme se adentraba en ella una y otra vez. La sujetaba con la suficiente fuerza para que no se resbalara de sus brazos, recordándole de manera inconsciente que aquello era real y no una fantasía que desaparecería entre sus dedos para dar lugar a una fría celda. No, en aquel momento ella alejaba cualquier desastre que pudo haber tenido su vida.

No era Sirius Black el asesino, sino un desconocido del bar, al igual que ella. La vio liberar sus pechos y aunque aquella manera salvaje de tomarla lo excitaba de sobremanera, quería más libertad para hacerla disfrutar.

—¿Tu sofá?— murmuró en su oído mientras la bajaba al suelo. Ella tragó en seco antes de señalar la primera habitación. Caminaron hacia allí pero Sirius nunca rompió su agarre sobre ella, con una mano en su cuello, permitió que lo guiara a través del corredor, para finalmente acercarla por la espalda y comenzar a besarla. Solo el misterioso collar de esmeralda colgaba sobre su cuello, lo cual lo convertía en una escena tan erótica que parecía sacada de una pintura.

Se quitó la chamarra de cuero y el resto de su ropa, para finalmente acercarse a ella y retirar completamente el vestido que le estorbaba para admirarla completa. La recostó en el sofá, con la luz de la luna entrando a través del ventanal, convirtiéndola en una criatura mítica cuyo único propósito era atraer las almas de los hombres al olvido. Nuevamente se adentró en ella, manteniendo el agarre en su cuello y sus pechos, escuchándola gemir y respondiendo con un joder cada que ella tomaba el control y lo obligaba a cambiar de posición. ¿Estaba tentándolo nuevamente? ¿Qué más podía pedir de él?

—Mi turno—le susurró de manera juguetona antes de tomar sus manos y sentarse encima de él. El vaivén de sus caderas lo estaba volviendo loco; la presión sobre su miembro y la calidez de su cuerpo y el rozar de sus pechos con su rostro a adentrarse una y otra vez le producía un deseo inconmensurable. Al sentirla contraerse, Sirius la acercó a él, sintiendo temblar y dejando que mordiera su hombro para poder ahogar un gemido. Sin poder contenerse mas, él mismo se dejó ir, sintiendo la liberación a la par de su amante.

_****_

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero debió ser poco después de que ambos terminaron. Despertó con un rayo de sol en su rostro, pero quien realmente interrumpió su sueño fue la pelinegra que se paseaba a lo largo de su habitación intentando encontrar su vestido.

—Buenos días.–murmuró Sirius con la voz ronca característica de las mañana.

—Oh, buen día.—exclamó sin girarse a verlo, mientras caminaba desnuda por la habitación.—Escucha, fue divertido. Impresionante, pero dormimos más de la cuenta y ahora debo irme.

—Puedes pedirle a Pinky por el desayuno.—gritó mientras subía las escaleras para finalmente desaparecer. Sirius se dio cuenta que aquello fue demasiado bueno para ser real, así que tan pronto pudo, y con el ego mucho más que herido, fue reconstruyendo su armadura con cada prenda que ponía sobre su cuerpo, para después desaparecer de aquel lugar.

Vio su reloj y en efecto, se dio cuenta que había dormido más de la cuenta. Se montó en su motocicleta y aceleró sin mirar atrás, además, tenía una boda a la cual asistir.


End file.
